Zombie Apocalypse with, One direction?
by Dee Horan Tomlinson
Summary: Two girls Julisa and Kacie go to a one direction concert and something happens and they run away from it together Will there be romances?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that all of you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

February 20th. Me and my best friend Julisa, are headed to London to see a One direction concert. Julisa was wearing tan skinny jeans, a white button up, a black jacket with white lining, and red and white converse. I was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt red skinny jeans suspenders and red hightop converse. Julisa of course likes Harry and I like both Louis and Niall. She's always teasing me about how I like them cause of their accents. So not true. I laugh like Niall and act kinda like Louis. It's weird. But I don't care that's what makes me who I am. I have many outfits that are a mix of Louis and Niall, at first they was like WEIRDO! but they stopped cause they got used to it. It's like my style now!

I was taken out of my thoughts by Julisa snapping her fingers in front of my face. I looked at her like I usually do, 'what chu want?', kinda look. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Another inner monologue?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes. I tend to talk to my self in my head and not pay attention to what's going on around me, it gets into sometimes.

"Well, we're here so get up!" she said tiredly. I'm the hyper one of us she's the 'did you really just do that?' or, 'How am I friends with you right now!' type of person. I stood up and my 5'5" towered slightly over her 5'3", but she still got scared. I just laughed my 'Niall laugh' as she would call it.

She just glared and said,"Hurry up we need to get to the hotel and then go to the concert. I nodded and mock saluted her. She just rolled her eyes. We grabbed our stuff and got off the train. Once we were outside we hailed a cab and she gave him the address cause I had already put my earbuds in and was listening to music. We soon pulled up to the hotel and we paid and and went inside. Julisa sorted the stuff out and got our room keys. We rushed up to our room and saw a lounge area and three doors.

I looked at her and said,"I call the biggest room!" she just laughed at me and motioned for me to and do so. I ran and looked at both rooms.

"You got the other one!" I yelled and threw my bags on the bed. We soon got our stuff how we wanted and we ran out so we could get to the concert early. We got in a cab and we pulled up to where the concert was being held. We quickly got to building and ran to the front of the building. We quickly got through the line and got inside. Then we heard it. The noise that scares all.

* * *

**author note.**

**At least 3 reviews and I'll post.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap_

_Then we heard it. The noise that scares all._

Chapter 2

The moan or groan whatever the sound is. The sound of a zombie.

'_NO'_ I thought. _'Not now!'_

"Hurry up Louis." I heard a few feet away. I turned around and saw the one and only, One direction. I was shocked to know I wasn't freaking out at all.

"Hey you ladies want to ride with us?" Louis asked. I looked at Julisa and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes please." I said. He grabbed our arms and we ran to their tour bus. We quickly got in and closed the door. He then let go of our arms. I looked around and saw it is bigger than it looked. I then got hit by a solo cup and picked it up. I looked and saw Niall with many red solo cups in a position that would be a throwing position. I just started laughing my 'Niall laugh'. Everyone of them looked at me then Niall back to me and back and forward between us. Niall was looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Why does your laugh sound similar to Niall's" Louis asked me.

After I was able to talk I said,"Because that's how we roll!"

"Your weird!" Julisa said.

"WOOOOOO! What of it?!" I said. She just laughed,"I'm hungry." I said randomly.

"Kacie, when aren't you hungry?" Julisa said,"Yet you never gain a pound!" She finished in disbelief.

"Weird, that's how Niall is..." Louis trailed off with a thinking look on his face. It was hilarious. Both me and Niall started laughing at the same time. It was weird cause it sounded almost the same except the rare pitch you would hear. His was a little deeper. _'Weird'_ I thought. I let it be though.

"oo" Julisa said in a teasing tone. I just stuck my tounge out at her. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Seriously though... I'm hungry." I said.

* * *

**Author Note **

**Hope you guys like it! Review please!**


End file.
